


Haiku #1

by Alliquay



Category: Go (Board Game), haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #1

Click of stone on wood  
Souls revealed in black and white  
Playful Battle Game


End file.
